<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wanna Ride? by AnomieWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629360">Wanna Ride?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnomieWrites/pseuds/AnomieWrites'>AnomieWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Clothing Kink, Coming Untouched, Cowboy Hats, Cowgirl Position, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Dancing, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Eddie Kaspbrak's Ass Should Have It's Own Warning, Eddie Kaspbrak's Red G-string, Eddie Kaspbrak's Stripper Name Is Dallas, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, Fucking to Music, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Gets fluffy at the end, Grinding, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, POV Richie Tozier, PWP, Party, Pennywise Ain't In This Fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Reddie, Reverse Cowgirl, Richie Tozier's In Love With A Stripper, Riding, Rimming, Sexy Times, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleep? What Is That? Can I Eat It?, Slow Dancing, Stag Nights &amp; Bachelor Parties, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs, Stripping, TLC Lyrics, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Richie Tozier, Was Watching Magic Mike When I Wrote This, face riding, fluff at the end, not just a one night stand, red light special, talking dirty, they cute or whatever, they're so cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnomieWrites/pseuds/AnomieWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie quickly sobers up, immediately going still as Dallas sits on his lap and starts slowly grinding on him. He leans back against Richie’s chest and smiles.</p><p> “Hey there sexy…I’m Dallas.”</p><p>Suddenly dizzy from the alcohol again and his heavy arousal, Richie opens his mouth to say, “I fucking love this,” but what ends up coming out is “Do you love me?” </p><p>Dallas giggles again and says, “Yeah baby, Dallas loves you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Minor Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris - Relationship, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>COVID_19 REDDIE RAMBLINGS</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wanna Ride?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's late as balls here and I'm up writing smut...oh well.</p><p>Also, I wanna shoutout my best friend who as soon as I mentioned Eddie as a stripper, they were like, "Write it! Write it now!"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is fucking bullshit..."</p><p>Richie sulks on the couch in the corner of the Bill’s living room as Bill greets his guests at the door. “Dominick! Thanks for coming to celebrate Mike’s last night as a single man! So fucking good to see you man! How have you been?”</p><p>Bill pulls Dominick into a tight hug. “Been pretty good Bill…finally after ten years of hiding it, I came out to my family.” Their conversation begins to fade as Richie drifts back into his own head.</p><p>Jeremy’s voice plays over and over in his mind. <em>This isn’t working out Richie…I’m…I’m not like that okay? I’m not gay…it was just a phase.</em></p><p>Richie rubs at his temples. <em>Just a phase huh? That’s all you’ll ever be…just a phase, </em>he thought bitterly. Richie lifts his head up when he feels the couch shift. Ben’s kind eyes are staring back at him. Richie looks down and sees he has two shot glasses in his hands.</p><p>Ben offers a shot glass to Richie. “Tequila?”</p><p>Richie takes the liquid comfort and gulps it down. He sighs contentedly as the warm feeling of the alcohol replaces the feeling of cold rejection. “Thanks Ben…got another one of these?” Ben nods and gets up to get more shots.</p><p>
  <strong><em>Seven shots later…</em> </strong>
</p><p>“And then…and then he told me that I was just a phase!” Richie giggles, clearly drunk off of his ass.</p><p>“What? Fuck that guy!” Ben yells after tossing back another shot.</p><p>Richie reaches out and grabs Ben's shoulder. “That's the thing Ben, I already did!”</p><p>Both of them begin to laugh hysterically and Ben claps Richie on the shoulder. “Glad you’re in much better spirits, your moping was bringing down the mood of the party.” Richie snorts and takes another shot.</p><p>As he goes to put his shot glass down he notices that more people have shown up. “Fuck how many people do Mike and Stan know?”</p><p>Ben opens and sips at a beer he picked up while obtaining more shots for Richie and shrugs. “These are mainly Bill and Mike’s coworkers…” </p><p>"Speaking of Stan, where the hell is he at?" Richie begins looking around for him.</p><p>Ben takes another sip and says, "You know this isn't his scene man! Bev and Kay decided to take him out for dinner tonight."</p><p>Richie nods and says, "You're right. That makes sense." </p><p>Suddenly there’s a knock on the front door. “Who the fuck is that?” Some random guy asks as Bill and Mike look at each other confused.</p><p>“I don’t know…hold on.” Mike walks over to the door and looks through the peephole.</p><p>“What the fuck? Who called the cops?” Mike shouts.</p><p>The room erupts in jeers and disapproving comments. Richie looks at Ben who just shrugs in return.</p><p>Mike opens the door and two cops are standing there with stern looks on their faces. “Good evening officers. How can we help you?”</p><p>“We got a call about a noise complaint.” one of the cops say.</p><p>Mike scoffs and crosses his arms. "Really? I honestly don't see why you did, we weren’t even that loud officer…"</p><p>The taller cop looks at Mike crazy. “Oh? You calling Officer Rod a liar?”</p><p>Mike eyes go wide, and he shakes his head quickly. “N-no officer. I was just—”</p><p>“Now you’re arguing with Officer Johnson!” The other cop says. Dread starts to set in as the taller cop pulls out a set of handcuffs. He grabs Mike and turns him around, placing both his hands behind his back and in the restraints.</p><p>“Hey man! I didn’t do anything!" Mike yells out. </p><p>Officer Johnson clicks the cuffs in place and says, “Sir, you’re under arrest...for tying the fucking knot!”</p><p>Bill presses a button his remote and turns on, "Whatta Man" by Salt-N-Pepa. Officer Johnson pushes a flabbergasted Mike back into the living room and into a chair that just magically appeared there.</p><p>Everyone in the room starts cheering and whistling as the cops start stripping off their uniforms and grinding on Mike.</p><p>Richie laughs at the enamored expression on Mike’s face as Officer Johnson slowly gyrates his hips in front of him.</p><p>“You wanna touch?” he asks, smiling seductively.</p><p>“Uh huh…” Mike says dumbly, frantically nodding his head.</p><p>Officer Rod grabs the key from around his neck and loops it around the sides of his purple G-string. He backs up to the front of the living room with a playful smirk on his face, using his index finger to beckon Mike the entire way. </p><p>“Come and get it big boy.” Mike stands up quickly and Officer Johnson puts a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Uh uh uh! On your knees…” he pushes Mike down.</p><p>“Fucking get it Mike!” Bill cheers as Mike shuffles his way over to Officer Rod on his knees.</p><p>Officer Johnson looks at Bill and does the ‘come here’ gesture at him. Bill points to himself and mouths, “Me?” Officer Johnson nods. A group of his and Mike's coworkers push Bill over to him and he pushes Bill into the chair.</p><p>“Oh wow…” Bill’s mouth drops open as Officer Johnson puts his leg in his lap and starts grinding his clothed dick in his face. Bill reaches up to touch him but is quickly rejected as Officer Johnson gently smacks his hand away.</p><p>“You can look but you can’t touch Billiam!” Richie yells, howling with laughter.</p><p>Everyone cheers as Mike is proven victorious, the string of the key locked between his pearly whites. Officer Rod stands him up and takes the key from his mouth. He turns him around and unlocks the cuffs.</p><p>He turns Mike back around and begins grinding on him again, this time Mike dancing along with him. Ben and Richie’s faces are beet red from hard they’re laughing.</p><p>The song ends and the strippers bow, everyone clapping and cheering.</p><p>Officer Johnson shakes out his hair and smiles. “The night is not quite over boys…we have a special guest…meet our sexy little cowboy, Dallas!!”</p><p>Officer Rod has taken over the remote and he turns on "Pony" by Ginuwine.</p><p>Richie’s eyes go wide as a short man dressed in a sexy cowboy outfit and a red bandana covering up the bottom half of his face seductively struts in. Richie takes a minute to ogle the new male dancer.</p><p>Black cowboy boots, brown cowboy fringed chaps that are open in the middle. Richie’s mouth goes dry as he eyes the impressive bulge in Dallas’s red G-string.</p><p>Dallas starts slowly winding his strong, chiseled torso and Richie can’t help but to want to lick every tattoo that he has on his body and— <em>oh shit!</em></p><p><em>Nipples piercings?!?! </em>Richie internally squeals.</p><p>Dallas takes off his hat, throwing it in a random direction, and pulls down the red bandana to reveal his face. <em>Holy shit! He’s gorgeous! </em>Richie thought. As if he hears Richie’s thoughts, Dallas locks eyes with him. He wraps his arm around the neck of one Mike and Bill’s coworkers and grinds on him, keeping his eyes locked on Richie. </p><p>He sends Richie a sultry smile, stripping off the chaps and pushes away from the guy. Everybody whoops and hollers as he slowly makes his way over to Richie. Richie swallows and shrinks a little in his seat as Dallas stares down at him.</p><p>Richie’s jaw drops as Dallas turns around, showing off his perfect ass.</p><p>“You can look but you can’t touch!” Bill laughs, using Richie’s words against him as Dallas bends over in front of him and wiggles his hips. Richie’s glasses start to fog up from how hot his face is.</p><p>“Goddamn!” says Ben as he shakes his head and takes a long sip of his beer.</p><p>Richie quickly sobers up, immediately going still as Dallas sits on his lap and starts slowly grinding on him. He leans back against Richie’s chest and smiles.</p><p>“Hey there sexy…I’m Dallas.”</p><p>Richie’s mouth works to say something, but nothing comes out. Dallas giggles, grinding harder on Richie’s lap.</p><p>“Oh God…” Richie finally says, eyes rolling in the back in his head. He suddenly feels lightheaded from all the blood rushing down south. Dallas grabs his hands and runs them over his chest, Richie gasps as his fingertips graze one of the piercings.</p><p>Suddenly dizzy from the alcohol again and his heavy arousal, Richie opens his mouth to say, “I fucking love this,” but what ends up coming out is “Do you love me?”</p><p>Dallas giggles again and says, “Yeah baby, Dallas loves you.”</p><p>Richie begins to feel a warm tingle in his lower abdomen as his orgasm quickly approaches. Luckily for him and Dallas (and the others if we’re being completely honest) Dallas gets up and throws one last tantalizing look at Richie over his shoulder.</p><p>“Holyshitandfuckingdonkeyballs!” Richie breathes out as Dallas walks away to join the other male dancers in the middle on the room.</p><p>Richie takes off his glasses to clean them off as Ben claps him on the shoulder and says, “I’m officially fucking jealous.”</p><p>The song ends as the three men bow and everyone claps. “Thank you guys and to the man that’s getting married,” Dallas points to Mike, “Tell your Groom to Be, he’s one lucky man.” He winks.</p><p>The three men leave the living room to go change into their regular clothes. Once they're dressed, they begin grabbing their stuff to go and Richie takes the opportunity to talk to Dallas.</p><p>“Hey…hey man.”</p><p>Dallas looks up at him and Richie feels his soul leave his body. <em>Why is this guy walking perfection? </em>Richie thought as he takes in his big, brown eyes and deep dimples. He notices Dallas saying something and shakes his head.</p><p>“Huh wha--?” Richie says wildly. </p><p>“I asked you what your name is?” Dallas says, laughing.</p><p>Richie blushes and nervously rubs the back of his neck. “Uhhh...Richie…Richie Tozier.”</p><p>Dallas looks him up and down and smiles. “Richie…”</p><p>The sound of his name rolling off Dallas’s tongue makes Richie hard again. “So ummm Dallas…I know you probably got thousands of parties to dance at, but—”</p><p>“This was my last party of the day.” Dallas interrupts, eyeing him.</p><p>Richie clears his throat and nods. “Okay well I was wondering if you—”</p><p>Dallas frowns up a bit. “Are you trying to ask me for a night cap?”</p><p>Richie feels his face heat up as he starts to stutter. “W-w-well I m-mean technically yes, but by the way you’re frowning right now I think I approached it the wrong way.”</p><p>“You think?! The fuck kind of person you think I am?” Dallas begins to step forwards causing Richie back up a bit, holding his hands up.</p><p>“W-wait…I didn’t mean to offend you.” Richie’s back hits a wall and goes to cover his face with his arms.</p><p>He feels sudden warmth on the side of his face. “How far do you live from here?” Dallas whispers in his ear. Richie uncovers his face and looks down at Dallas.</p><p>“I’m sorry?” Richie frowns from confusion. </p><p>“How far do you live from here?” Dallas repeats. </p><p>Richie gapes at him. “Wait…you’re saying yes? I thought you were gonna punch me in the mouth?”</p><p>Dallas laughs. “Oh…something is going in your mouth, but it won’t be my fist.” He winks and walks away from Richie.</p><p>Richie eyes immediately go to his round ass and he feels his mouth water. “No way…this can’t be happening.” he says to himself. </p><hr/><p><em>Fuck! This is really happening! </em>Richie thought to himself as Dallas pushes him up against his bedroom door.</p><p>Dallas stands on his tiptoes to press his soft, warm lips against his in a rough, passionate kiss. “Fuck I love how tall you are!” Dallas whispers against Richie’s lips.</p><p>Richie tries to pull away to speak, but Dallas pulls him back in, nipping at his bottom lip. Richie moans out as Dallas rubs his thigh against his growing erection. He shamelessly starts grinding down on it, trying to get relief.</p><p>Dallas laughs. “Fucking humping me like a dog in heat, you want me that bad?”</p><p>Richie nods quickly. “You have no fucking idea!”</p><p>They resume their heated makeout session, tongues sliding against and over each other, their teeth occasionally clacking together. Richie’s hands travel down from threading through Dallas’s hair all the way down to grope his ass.</p><p>Dallas whimpers as Richie turns them, so that now he’s the one up against the door and noses his way down to his throat. Richie nibbles and licks at his pulse point, trying to suck a mark into his neck.</p><p>“No marks.” Dallas moans.</p><p>Richie nods and goes to turn on the light. Once the room is lit up, he reaches to take off Dallas’s shirt. Dallas stops him and points to the bed.</p><p>“Sit.” he commands.</p><p>"Yes sir." Richie says quickly. He makes his way over to the bed in three long strides and sits down on the edge. </p><p>Dallas huffs a laugh. “That was…very impressive, Daddy Long Legs.” Richie slightly groans at the pet name.</p><p>“Want this with music or without?” Dallas asks.</p><p>Richie's jaw drops. “Wait…you’re gonna strip for me?”</p><p>Dallas nods. “Yeah. Think of it as me unwrapping myself for you. Like a gift.” He bites his lip.</p><p>A pang of arousal shoots down Richie’s spine and he shudders.</p><p>“O-okay.” He finally agrees.</p><p>“So again…music or no music?” he asks, looking at Richie with those big, brown eyes. </p><p>“Music.” Richie says without a second thought. </p><p>Dallas smiles and says, “You have Spotify?”</p><p>Richie nods and begins looking for his remote and he turns on his TV and pulls up Spotify. Dallas holds out his hand for the remote and Richie hands it to him. Richie watches as he types out the song and he raises an eyebrow. “Red Light Special?”</p><p>Dallas puts a finger to his lips to shush him and hits play on the remote. A slow, sexy RnB song begins playing and Dallas starts moving his hips to the beat. Richie pushes his glasses up and licks his lips as Dallas grabs the end of his shirt and slowly starts bringing it up over his head.</p><p>In the background, the woman’s sultry voice croons out, <em>Take a good look at it…look at it now…</em></p><p><em>Oh I’m fucking looking!! </em>Richie thought as Dallas takes his hands and starts rubbing them all over his chest and stomach.</p><p>He runs his hands over his groin and moans. He turns around and unzips his pants, gradually pulling them down.</p><p>
  <em>Baby it’s yours…all yours…if you want it tonight…</em>
</p><p>Richie bites his lip when he sees that fucking beautiful red G-string and didn’t think he could get any harder, but boy was he wrong.</p><p>He stands to unzip his pants, pulling them and his boxers down, sighing contentedly as his dick pops out, finally getting some alleviation.</p><p>Dallas kicks off his pants and backs up to move closer to Richie, reaching back behind him.</p><p>Richie lifts his hands up and Dallas grabs his wrists and moves his hands to his ass. Richie moans out as his fingers knead the soft and warm flesh.</p><p>“Fuck…” Richie breathes out as he lightly smacks one cheek, watching it jiggle.</p><p>Dallas runs his hands through his hair, whispering sweet affirmations to encourage Richie.</p><p>Richie’s eyes are everywhere, from watching his fingers knead Dallas’s plump ass to Dallas’s muscles in his back working as he runs in his hands through his hair. His eyes finally decide to stay on that gorgeous ass in his hands.</p><p>Before Richie can think twice about it he says, “Can I eat you out?”</p><p>Dallas stops and looks over his shoulder at him. “You want to eat me out?”</p><p>Richie nods. “Please?”</p><p>Dallas chuckles and says, “Now how can I possibly deny a request like that?”</p><p>Richie leans in and begins to press soft kisses all over his cheeks. Dallas moans out when Richie bites down gently on one of them. Richie scoots back on the bed and lays down.</p><p>Richie reaches out for Dallas. “Let me do it like this.” Dallas climbs on the bed and turns around. Richie puts his hands together and mouths, “Thank you!” to the ceiling as he comes face to face with Dallas’s ass.</p><p>“Shit! Your ass is so fucking perfect.” Richie says, spreading out his cheeks more and looking at that red string stretching across his hole.</p><p>Richie dives in, lapping at his hole around his G-string like his life depended on it. Richie relished in the fact that Dallas tasted like citrus with a hint of his natural musk. Richie starts slurping, moaning loudly as he does. </p><p>“Yes! Fuck Richie!” Dallas moans.</p><p>His blunt nails dig into Richie’s thighs and that gives Richie more motivation to keep going. His tongue prods at his hole, barely sticking the tip in.</p><p>Dallas rocks back, whimpering. “Stick it in Richie…please babe.”</p><p>Richie does what he’s told and sticks his tongue in. Dallas lets out a high-pitched ‘yes’ and begins fucking himself on Richie’s tongue. Richie’s hands continue their earlier ministrations, kneading Dallas’s cheeks.</p><p>Richie lets out a strangled moan and freezes up instantly as a sudden wet heat engulfs his dick.</p><p>Dallas sucks his dick at an unforgiving pace and Richie feels his orgasm quickly climbing up his spine.</p><p>“Dallas…oh <em>fuck</em>…<em>ngghh</em> wait…” Richie pants out. Dallas pulls off but not before making Richie’s tip touch the back of his throat.</p><p>“Okay it’s official…you’re trying to kill me.” Richie says seriously.</p><p>Dallas giggles and moves to straddle Richie’s hips. Richie sits up and leans over to open his bedside table and grope around for the bottle of lube and a condom. He finds the lube, but no condom.</p><p>“Fuck!” he hisses.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Dallas looks over his shoulder at him.</p><p>Richie blows out some air, frustrated. “So I got lube, but I don't have a condom.”</p><p>Dallas laughs and shakes his head. “Richie…I just had your raw dick in my mouth…”</p><p>Richie facepalms and sighs. “Right…anyways now back to our regular scheduled program.”</p><p>Dallas snorts and says, “You’re such a fucking nerd.”</p><p>Richie smiles. “Yeah? Well this nerd is about to blow your fucking back out.”</p><p>“Is that threat?” Dallas says, his voice dripping with lust.</p><p>Richie pops open the bottle and squeezes some lube on his fingers. “Nope. It’s a promise.”</p><p>He pushes Dallas forward and uses a finger to move his G-string aside. Dallas hisses at the sudden intrusion and breathes out to relax.</p><p>Richie slowly works his finger in and out of Dallas, loving every sound he milks out of him.</p><p>He carefully adds a second finger, crooking them up so that he can brush against Dallas’s prostate.</p><p>“F-fuck!” he cries out.</p><p>Richie now knows that he can now add another finger. Richie watches in amazement as Dallas rocks back and forth, his long fingers disappearing and reappearing.</p><p>Once Richie feels that Dallas has been stretched out good enough, he withdraws his fingers and laughs at the sound Dallas makes.</p><p>“Don’t worry baby, you’re about to be filled up again.” he coos. </p><p>He squeezes more lube on his hand and rubs all of it on his dick. He tosses the bottle somewhere on the bed and cleans his hand on the bedspread.</p><p>“Come on baby.” He grabs Dallas’s hips and guides him back.</p><p>Dallas positions himself and Richie uses his thumb to move the red string aside. Dallas lets out a shaky breath as he slowly lowers himself on Richie.</p><p>"<em>Uhhh</em>...Fuck…" Dallas mewls out. He stays still for a moment and Richie starts rubbing his lower back. </p><p>"Everything okay?" Richie asks, concern in his voice.</p><p>Dallas nods and says, "Just trying to get used to you...you're fucking huge babe." </p><p>Richie smirks and shrugs. "Well you know what they say...it's usually the tall, skinny ones that are hung like fucking horses." </p><p>Dallas laughs weakly, still trying to get use to the feeling of Richie filling him up. Richie takes a moment to take in his surroundings. </p><p>A gorgeous male dancer is currently sitting on his dick while the same sexy RnB song is playing on a loop in the background.</p><p>Richie’s attention is pulled back to Dallas when he starts moving his hips in small circles. Richie grabs his hips and helps him move more fluidly on his dick.</p><p>Richie’s fingers dig into the supple skin of Dallas's hips and he blurts out, “Shit Dallas…you feel so fucking good!”</p><p>“Eddie…” Dallas moans out, bouncing up and down on his dick.</p><p>Richie furrows his brow. “Wha—”</p><p>“Call me Eddie…that’s my real name.” he pants out. </p><p><em>Eddie. I fucking love that name, </em>Richie thought fondly.</p><p>Richie grips his hips tighter. “Eddie…you look so fucking beautiful bouncing on my dick like this baby.”</p><p>“Oh yeah…keep talking to me…” Eddie whines, biting his lip. </p><p>“You’re so fucking gorgeous, from the moment I saw you, I just knew I had to have you.” He brings a hand down hard on Eddie's ass.</p><p>A blissed out smile spreads across Eddie's face. “Oh yes! Daddy…hit me harder!” Richie smacks his ass harder.</p><p>“Fuck yes!” Eddie cries.</p><p>Richie lets go of Eddie’s hips and puts his hands behind his head. He watches as his dick rubs up against that red string as Eddie grinds down on him.</p><p>“Hold on baby.” Richie stops him and moves to sit up against the headboard, Eddie never leaving his lap.</p><p>He wraps his arms around Eddie’s middle and starts kissing the back of his neck and his shoulders.</p><p>He reaches around and feels that Eddie's dick is straining against his G-string. He pulls it down and Eddie groans out as his hard dick flops against his stomach.</p><p>“<em>Uhh ahh</em>…touch me. Richie please touch me.” Eddie begs. </p><p>Richie gently bites his shoulder blade. “Nuh uh baby, I want you to cum untouched.”</p><p>Eddie whines. “Richie…oh<em> shit!”</em></p><p>Richie gently brushes his thumbs against Eddie’s nipple piercings. He licks a long stripe from his neck up to his earlobe.</p><p>Eddie's hips start moving sporadically as he moans out the lyrics to the song playing. “Baby it’s yours…all yours…fuck me yes!!”</p><p>He throws his head back on Richie’s shoulder and lets out a loud moan as he cums all over his own stomach and chest.</p><p>Richie grabs Eddie's hips firmly and fucks into him fiercely until his eyes automatically snap shut and he sees God himself, that coil that had been tightening in his lower abdomen snapping. </p><p>“Ohh Eddie…” he moans out as his dick jumps inside Eddie as he cums hard. Richie shivers as his hips do one more involuntarily thrust into him. </p><p>He holds Eddie close to him, peppering kisses all over his freckled shoulders. They both let out an exhausted sigh, coming down from their explosive orgasms. Eddie looks up at him and smiles. “Hi…”</p><p>Richie laughs and adjusts his crooked glasses. “Hi…”</p><p>Eddie sits up and gingerly moves off Richie, flopping down on the bed. “God my legs are gonna be killing me in the morning.” He rubs his thighs and winces.</p><p>Richie gets up and stretches, feeling Eddie’s intense stare on his ass. "You’re more than welcome to soak in my bathtub."</p><p>Eddie blinks in surprise. “Wait…you’re not gonna kick me out?”</p><p>Richie turns off the music on his TV and looks at Eddie. “No. Why would I do that?” </p><p>“Because this was a nightcap meaning a one-night stand…” Eddie does air quotes around one-night stand.</p><p>Richie shrugs and says, “Well I’m not going by that meaning…I’m making up a new meaning.”</p><p>An amused grin spreads across Eddie’s face. “What is that exactly?”</p><p>“You can stay as long you’d like…I’ll even cook you breakfast.” Richie smiles.</p><p>Eddie’s cheeks flush slightly pink and he says, “I like that meaning…I like it a lot.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_o789mM9c4Lo/TN2ywlCCAXI/AAAAAAAA7R8/3FNlAV_cIL4/s1600/GQ+Style+UK+F_W+2010+-+James+Ransone+%2526+Dave+Ransone+by+Terry+Richardson+03.jpg">I was inspired by this picture of James Ransone 😍😍 he's so yummy guys! 🤤🤤</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>